Quarren
The Quarren are a a humanoid, aquatic species native to Titan City of Maptine where they have stayed relatively isolated. The Quarren since their founding have expanded into two other branches in the form of the Calamari, and the Nautolans of whom are similar to the Quarren but both have changed physically in different ways through the effects of Poseidan. In structure the Quarren Species is split into three branches in the form of the Quarren, the Nautolans, and the Calamari of which the Quarren are the pureborn members of the Species and are defined by their Squid like appearance, the Nautolans are defined by their Twi'Lek tentacles, and the Calamari are defined by their sloped heads, and well defined foreheads. The Quarren Species was first founded by Poseidan during the Eternity War as the first race he created in the form of the Water Elementals had shown itself to be quite corruptible during the Eternity War. Biology and Appearance In structure the Quarren Species is split into three branches in the form of the Quarren, the Nautolans, and the Calamari of which the Quarren are the pureborn members of the Species and are defined by their Squid like appearance, the Nautolans are defined by their Twi'Lek tentacles, and the Calamari are defined by their sloped heads, and well defined foreheads. Quarren Nautolans possessed physiology common to amphibious species, including low light vision and excellent swimming skills. They stood an average of 1.8 meters, had smooth green, blue, or brown skin, and large black or dark maroon eyes with lids that were seldom used. They were capable of breathing underwater; however, unlike other water-based species, Nautolans did not experience difficulties out of water. Nautolans Quarren were aquatic humanoids with squid-like heads, at least four tentacles on their faces, and leathery skin. Quarren tentacles were prehensile, and they were able to manipulate food with them. Quarren had small mouths, with two fang-like teeth jutting from their faces on either side, and a long, thin tongue sticking out in between. Quarren had two long protrusions that extended from either side of their faces. In these protrusions were several gill-like structures that were actually aural structures, used for hearing instead of ears. Quarren also had holes on either sides of their neck that were most likely used for breathing. Quarren had two sac-like organs that hung from the back of their heads as well. Calamari On average, a member of the species stood between 1.3 to 1.8 meters tall and also smelled of salt and the sea. They were a fish-like amphibious humanoid species with salmon-colored skin, webbed hands, high-domed heads and huge, fish-like eyes. They were equally capable of breathing both on land and in water with them being at home in either environment. Male Mon Calamari had protrusions on their chin called "barbels" which grew more numerous with age. Most Mon Calamari had salmon-colored skin, often mottled with light and dark patterns, though examples of other skin colors were known. History Early History Culture Noteable Members Quarren Calamari Nautolans Category:Race Category:Races